


subtlety

by PuggleFiclets (pugglemuggle)



Series: KageHina Valentine's Collection - 2018 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Banter, Dumb boys being dumb, Hinata Shouyo is ALSO a Dork, Kageyama Tobio is a Dork, Kissing, M/M, Oblivious Kageyama, POV Kageyama Tobio, dumb boys in love, similarly Awkward Hinata Shouyou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 14:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13615671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pugglemuggle/pseuds/PuggleFiclets
Summary: Many things are lost on Kageyama—subtlety chief among them. It's not his fault that he doesn't understand what Hinata means when he invites him to "eat lunch with him on the roof".





	subtlety

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the second day of my fifth annual 14 Days of Valentine's Challenge. The prompt of the day was "Kissing". Enjoy!

Hinata is... confusing.

Granted, most people are confusing to Kageyama, and on the whole, Hinata is typically one of the _less_ confusing people in Kageyama’s life. Both he and Hinata like volleyball, after all. For the first time in his life, Kageyama actually feels like he _gets_ someone, and that person gets him. He can invite Hinata over to play volleyball whenever he wants. Somehow, practicing volleyball with Hinata is actually _more_ fun than playing it by himself. They even hang out without playing volleyball sometimes, and it’s still fun.

That’s probably why they’re dating, he thinks.

Still—boyfriend or not—Kageyama is not the best at reading people. And Hinata is being especially confusing today.

“Kageyama... do you want to... um,” Hinata mumbles, staring at his shoes as he shifts from foot to foot. “Do you want to... go to the roof?”

“...Right now?” Kageyama asks, because class is about to start, and leaving now seems like a bad idea, even for them. “Daichi would kill us.”

“No, no, no, no!” Hinata insists, waving his arms. His face looks red. “Not right now! Um. At lunch. Later.”

“Oh.” Kageyama shrugs. “Sure.”

Hinata keeps staring at him all through class, but every time Kageyama turns to ask him about it, Hinata looks away. He usually only does that when he wants Kageyama to toss to him—but Kageyama is pretty sure that’s not what this is about, because they’re not in the gym. Kageyama barely pays attention at all in class, too busy trying to figure out this confusing problem—not that he pays much attention in class on a normal day.

By the time lunch arrives, Kageyama has progressed from passively curious to actively concerned. Hinata fidgets by Kageyama’s desk while Kageyama packs up his things. They head upstairs together in silence, which puts Kageyama even more on edge, because Hinata usually never stops talking.

“Hinata,” Kageyama asks when the reach the top of the stairs leading to the roof. “Are you sick?”

Hinata frowns. “No?”

“Are you...” Kageyama swallows. “Are you breaking up with me?”

“What? No!” Hinata actually looks horrified at the prospect, which is a relief, but it doesn’t help him get any closer to explaining Hinata’s behavior.

“If you’re not sick, and you’re not breaking up with me, then why are you acting so weird?” Kageyama demands. “Why are you dragging me to the roof?”

“Because... the roof is where couples go.”

“So what?”

 _“So,_ the roof is where couples go to, to—” Hinata lowers his voice suddenly, _“to make out!”_

The gears begin to turn.

“Why didn’t you just say that?” Kageyama asks.

“Because, stupid, we _can’t_ just say that!”

“Why not?”

“Because there are people around!” Hinata hisses. “People would hear me if I just said—you know....”

“That you wanted to make out?”

“Yes!”

“But why does it matter if they hear or not?” Kageyama asks him. “Everyone already knows we’re dating.”

“But... But it’s _embarrassing._ ”

“...That we’re dating?”

“No...” Hinata says, sighing. His shoulders slump, and he reaches for Kageyama’s hand, eyes downcast as he plays with Kageyama’s fingers. “I’m not embarrassed about you. It’s just... that’s private stuff....”

“Oh,” Kageyama says. “You’re shy.”

Hinata nods and looks at him like he’s stupid—which is, Kageyama admits, fair.

“...Do you still want to go to the roof?” Kageyama asks.

“Yeah,” Hinata replies. “Do you...?”

“Yes.”

“Let’s go.”

Kageyama pushes open the door.

The roof is, thankfully, empty. The sun is high and warm overhead, a few small clouds ambling past it like the leaves that tangle in the summer breeze sweeping over the rooftop. It’s peaceful up here—quiet. Faint voices float up from the courtyard below, but the sounds are muted and far away.  

The door closes behind them, and Hinata turns.

Kageyama kisses him.

It’s a little clumsy at first, like most of their kisses are. They bump noses and align their lips wrong, but then they fix it, and then Kageyama gets lost in the feeling of Hinata’s lips pressed against his own. He doesn’t understand Hinata—not all the time. But he gets this, and Hinata gets this, and they get volleyball, and what more could he ask for?

Hinata invites him to “go to the roof” more often after that. It’s not the subtlest way they could say it, but it seems to be good enough for Hinata, and that’s really what counts. Kageyama is not, after all, an expert in subtlety.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to subscribe to the series to see the rest of the works in the collection! I will be uploading them all... eventually.....


End file.
